Home
by SassyChip
Summary: "I don't belong anywhere you know. There was never enough space in this world for someone as sinned and tainted as me. I was too ugly to be loved. But although in vain, I've always wanted that little place, and from the moment I set my eyes on you, I know I found my beautiful light, my beautiful home."


**Disclaimer- Don't own Tokyo Ghoul, if I did, I would be the happiest llama on earth.**

A drop of blood.

"Kaneki, it that the new fashion?" A orange-haired man laughed his hand covering his eye. The ghoul across him stayed silent, his kagukan still there, looking at him.

Another drop.

"Hhg." The boy groaned as he supported his hand on the table of the coffee shop. There was a puddle of blood. His knees shook and fell down to the floor. Clutching his stomach. The white haired boy was by his side in seconds."

"Sorry, I wasn't so careful, just a small aciden-" His eyes scrunched up trying to hold back the pain. More blood trickled down.

"Hide." The ghoul breathed. The orange-haired boy took his bloodied hand away from his bullet wound. His breathing was very uneven, almost labored, he grabbed the shoulder of the boy in front of him.

"Kaneki." He looked up at the man, smiling.

"Let's just go home." He whispered, still smiling as the blood slowly pooled down.

"Hide." The boy gasped.

"Let's go home." He whispered his eyes closing as his body slumped onto the other man's leg. Asleep, forever.

There was a creepy silence in the room, it was too quite, too quite to be real. As the white haired ghoul registered what happened, the salty substance began to pool down.

Oh Hide.

What did he do?

The tears continued to pool down, the other eye, crying blood. Why Hide. The cold winter began as the snow began to fall down. It was such a peaceful night, a peaceful night of total bloodlust.

He carried the dead boy in his arms as he walked into the snowy grounds. _Let's go home._ The words rang in his ear. _Home_. Such a fragile word. What was home? Anteiku? His old house? He didn't have a home, he didn't deserve one. Life wasn't just a tv show, you can't press rewind and expect everything to be the same again. There is no past, no future, only the present. I don't have a home, I never did.

The world was such a twisted up place. There was no saying who was right and who was wrong. There was no bad or good. No one can place judgment on that. Were the humans right on that? Were the humans correct? Did ghouls deserve to get killed? No. But did humans deserve to get killed either? The answer is again, no. But why does it happen. Could the ghoul control their diet, could they control their hunger? Their thirst? No. There wasn't a way of stopping them. And could the humans have stopped their hatred? All the loved ones that died in the hands of the ghouls? No. None of that could have been stopped. It just happened. There was no way out of it. But why didn't they understand, why can't they just try to see from a different point of view? All they want to do is to live, to survive, to be with family, with the loved ones, wasn't that what everyone wanted? The humans and the ghouls? It was a such a simple thing, but why did it seem so hard. So…impossible.

Who was it to blame for everything that happened? Everyone had a reason for their hate. And everyone had their sins. But what did they do that for? To live, _to survive_. No one could have controlled that. But why can't people just understand that. That..the ghouls and the humans, they all had their rights and wrongs, they were both good and bad at the same time. And there was no way to undo what has already been done. So many lives lost, but for what cause? For the hatred to continue? For the arrival of more deaths? For more bodies to bury, or just simply be left off? What was the point. There was no reason for this.

No one had a choice, they just wanted to live, all of them, but they were so blinded by the hate that they just couldn't see the other way out, there was always another way out of things, whenever a door closes, a new one will open. But they never tried to open the new one. Because they never had the chance to

Hate, such a vile word, such a…strong word. For someone to really hate someone? How bad was that? To see their loved ones die, was that feeling in their heart the hate for someone? Or just the temporary blindness casted upon their eyes for the sudden lost of a member. No one can decide. Maybe everyone thought that what they did was right, but was it? Nobody knows.

"I want to be a bridge, telling ghouls how people feel and letting people know what ghouls think and feel. Because there's nothing but hatred between the two groups now, but if each had an understanding of the other, I think that could change. Even if my presence is unwanted, I still want to be involved with both humans and ghouls."

Kaneki kept walking, those thought coming into his mind. He was the only one that really understood. What the humans were feeling, they wanted to deaths to end, they wanted someone to pay for all of that, someone to blame, the ghouls. And them, all that want is to survive, to be alive, to live. Such a simple thing, but with such large costs. Having to hide from the entire world their true identity, never to be able to taste real food, to live in this contorted world, and have no other choice. Why? Why are they here? Why do they deserve this fate, why do all of them deserve this fate. It wasn't fair. But there was no one to blame for.

As those thought flashed through his mind, he came to the mere understanding that, there wasn't a certain someone to blame for all this. No one could have. And his being just added to that pain. Why did it have to be like this? Why did Hide have to die? Hide, what did he do wrong, nothing, all he wanted to was to live, why, why did he die! All this time, I wanted to protect him, I wanted him to understand that I was one day going to be strong enough to protect him, to love him. To face him. But I didn't have a change to. He was gone. And that was that. A pathetic story this was.

But Hide was always there for me wasn't he, he never left, he was always there, I was the one that left him, that abandoned him, that made him this way. He was always there by my side, did he care that I was a ghoul? No. He loved me for me. That was that. And who was it to blame for Hide's death? The ghouls? The humans? No one actually. Everyone made their mistakes, it can't be undone. But Hide loved me. He loved Kaneki Ken, no matter what I was, no matter how I looked, no matter who I was, he still loved me. Hide was home, Hide was my home all along. The place I felt safe in, the place I could be loved, the place I could experience family, Hide was my home, the only one that cared for me. But it's gone. Right?

Wrong. I soon came to the realization. A home, a home wasn't just a building, it wasn't just a structure. It was a heart, it was everything at home that made home, a real home. It was Hide that made it the home. No matter if he was dead or alive, he was my home, he always will be, he was the one that loved me, he was my safety, the one that kept me going, that one that, that picked me up. It was Hide all along. Why did I spend my time trying to find a place to be, to fit in, when I had it all along.

Hide was my home.

I was suddenly so positive of that. I never felt so free before, it was as if I had nothing left to hate, everyone who died, their home is still there for them, and everyone who was alive, their home is there, but it wasn't the structure, it was the love they gave, it can't ever be broken, be killed, be taken away. The love is infinite. The home lives on.

Hide might have died. But he was my home, my love, my true home.

"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything. I'm just a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But... if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy."

But a tragedy that has love, is no longer a tragedy. At least, I have a home.

It was a cold winter night, a truly peaceful night.

 **ERMMMMMMMMMM, not sure what to say, i just rewatched Tokyo Ghould for the 5th time and I bursted into tears as always in the ending. It was bugging my mind so i just had to writie it down. It might be a bit hard to understand, i get it, it was rather messy, but it was just crammed in my mind, and just to let it out, it really thing that the true otp should have been Hide x Kaneki, he was the only one that ever cared bout him...LALA .. god, i gotta update, and for anyone that read umm can i love again, i might be rewriting some chapters cause they were cringy so be patient with me XD**

 **Reviews are loved XD its my motivation lol**


End file.
